lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Klein
Steven Klein is an American photographer based in New York City. He photographed Lana Del Rey for issue 97 of V ''magazine during 2015, issue 108 of ''V magazine during 2017, and the June 2019 issue of Vogue Italia. Shoot #1 (July 15, 2015) for V'' magazine SK_1_1.jpg SK_1_2.jpg SK_1_3.jpg SK_1_4.jpg SK_1_5.jpg SK_1_6.jpg SK_1_7.jpg SK_1_8.jpg SK_1_9.jpg SK_1_10.jpg SK_1_11.jpg SK_1_12.jpg SK_1_13.jpg SK_1_14.jpg SK_1_15.jpg CtJYi-_WgAAKMIp.jpg|LQ SK_1_16.jpg SK_1_17.jpg SK_1_18.jpg SK_1_19.jpg SK_1_20.jpg SK_1_21.jpg SK_1_22.jpg SK_1_23.jpg SK_1_24.jpg SK_1_25.jpg SK_1_26.jpg SK_1_27.jpg SK_1_28.jpg SK_1_29.jpg SK_1_30.jpg SK_1_31.jpg SK_1_32.jpg 13239187_507462339455484_6978840119511563655_n.jpg|Preview 13241171_507462332788818_10867862637705951_n.jpg|Preview Behind the scenes SK_BTS_1_2.jpg SK BTS 1 1.jpg Media use V_Magazine_2015_1.jpg| V_Magazine_2015_2.jpg Shoot #2 (May 3, 2017) for ''V magazine SK 02 01.png SK 02 01.jpg|UHQ, Cropped V108_KLEIN_HR_NO-TEXT.jpg V108_KLEIN_HR_NO-TEXT2.jpg SK_2_2.jpg|Tagged AP0200109.jpg|LQ 19424959.jpg|Cropped SK_2_3.jpg|Tagged AP0200110.jpg|LQ 19425529.jpg|Cropped SK 02 02.png V108_KLEIN_HR_NO-TEXT6.jpg SK_2_5.jpg|Tagged AP0200114.jpg|LQ 19429523.jpg|Cropped *Stylist – Robbie Spencer *Makeup – Pamela Cochrane *Hair – Anna Cofone *Prop stylist – Jesse Kaufmann *Executive producer – Caroline Stridfeldt *Production manager – Teresa Bergey *Digital technician – Tadaaki Shibuya *Post-production – Jim Alexandrou *Photo assistants – Mark Luckasavage, Dean Dodos, Timothy Shin, John Temones, Mitchell Stafford *Stylist assistants – Victor Cordero, Sharifa Morris *Production assistants – Devon Davey, Desean McClinton, Andrew Carbone, Hayley Stephon #Jacket by Ralph Lauren, shirt by Saint Laurent, belt by Balmain, earrings and gloves (worn throughout) stylist's own #Jacket by Altuzarra, pants by Vince, belt by Fyre, boots by Ariat #Jacket by Stella McCartney, shirt by Mulberry, pants by Vince, shoes by Ariat, belt by Fyre #Cape by Dsquared2, jacket by Dior, shirt by Saint Laurent, pants by Vince, shoes by Altuzarra, belt by Fyre Behind the scenes File:Lana Del Rey By Steven Klein For V108 File:Lana Del Rey by Steven Klein for V Magazine (Behind the Scenes 1) File:Lana Del Rey by Steven Klein for V Magazine (Behind the Scenes 2) File:Lana Del Rey by Steven Klein for V Magazine (Behind the Scenes 4) File:Lana Del Rey by Steven Klein for V Magazine (Behind the Scenes 3) IMG 5658.JPG Media use V108_COVER_HR_NO-BARCODE.jpg| V 2017 1.jpg V 2017 2.jpg V 2017 3.jpg V 2017 4.jpg V 2017 5.jpg Shoot #3 (March 17, 2019) for Vogue magazine SK 1.jpg|LQ SK1.jpg SK 2.jpg|LQ SK2.jpg|Tagged SK 3.jpg|LQ SK3.jpg|Tagged SK 4.jpg|LQ SK4.jpg|Tagged SK 5.jpg|LQ SK5.jpg|Tagged SK 6.jpg|LQ SK 7.jpg|LQ 6.png|Tagged SK 8.jpg|LQ 7.png|Tagged SK 9.jpg|LQ 8.png|Tagged SK 10.jpg|LQ *Stylist – Arianne Phillips *Makeup – Diane Kendal *Hair – Garren *Manicurist – Honey *Creative director – Giovanni Bianco *Production manager – Andrea Stanley *Post-production – Dtouch Nyc #Sweater, bustier and skirt by Miu Miu, earings by Ana Khouri, rings by Sarah Hendler and Fernando Jorge #Dress by Dior, earrings by Sarah Hendler #Dress by Moschino, hosiery by Calzedonia, shoes by Miu Miu, earrings by Gucci #Dress by Gucci, ring by Stefere Jewelry #Dress by Fendi, gloves by The Way We Wore, earrings by Sarah Hendler #Dress by Valentino, gloves by Gaspar Gloves, sunglasses Celine by Hedi Slimane #Dress by Coach 1941, gloves by Gaspar Gloves, boots by Chloe Gosselin, earrings by Ana Khouri Behind the scenes SK BTS 3 1.jpg SK BTS 3 2.jpg Media use SK 3 1.jpg| SK 3 2.jpg SK 3 3.jpg SK 3 4.jpg SK 3 5.jpg SK 3 6.jpg SK 3 7.jpg SK 3 8.jpg SK 3 9.jpg SK 3 10.jpg SK 3 11.jpg External links * [http://vmagazine.com/article/girl-most-likely/ V'' article (2015)] * [http://vmagazine.com/article/lana-del-rey-stevie-nicks-cover-story/ ''V article (2017)] * [https://www.vogue.it/moda/gallery/im-writing-my-future-lana-del-rey Vogue article (2019)] Category:People Category:Photographers Category:Honeymoon photoshoots Category:Lust for Life photoshoots Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell photoshoots